1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying an object included in a file, for example, image data, text data, or graphic data, on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers can typically display an object included in a file, for example, image data, text data, or graphic data, on their displays in accordance with a file browser installed therein in advance. When a user inputs an enlargement instruction using a pointing device or a keyboard of a personal computer, the enlarged display of a file is performed on a display.
At that time, when there is space between objects included in a file, only the blank part is sometimes displayed as shown in FIG. 12. Therefore, a user cannot understand which part of the entire file the enlarged and displayed blank part that the user is browsing corresponds to. For the user's understanding, the user is required to input an enlargement reinstruction by performing a complicated operation, for example, moving an enlarged display range by scrolling a screen vertically or horizontally, or reducing a scaling factor, so that any one object of the entire file can be shown in the enlarged display range.